A liquid crystal display device has been conventionally used as a display device in a small and thin device such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and a mobile television. In addition, a liquid crystal display device is increasingly used as a display device of an automotive instrument for displaying vehicle information or traffic information. Such a liquid crystal display device includes a lighting device configured to illuminate the liquid crystal panel. The lighting device includes a light source and a light guide plate configured to convert a light flux emitted by the light source into a planar light flux suitable for illumination of the liquid crystal panel. One known example of the lighting device of this kind is described in Patent Document 1 listed below. Patent Document 1 describes a lighting device including a light source and a light guide member. The light from the light source enters the light guide member through the light entrance portion and exits from the light guide member through the light output portion to illuminate the liquid crystal panel, which is a member to be illuminated. The light guide member has a substantially circular shape. The light source includes a plurality of light sources. The light sources are disposed on a peripheral edge of the light guide member such that all the output directions of light from the light sources intersect.